


Детка

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, ПВП
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Морган отказывается выполнять приказ Гарсии, и ‒ что вовсе неудивительно, ‒ ей это нравится





	Детка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61064) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> I hope the author doesn't mind me translating "Baby Girl". I really liked the fic and since I got no answer for my request for permission to translate it I couldn't help myself and translated it anyway.

Название: Детка

Переводчик: Bathilda

Бета: [Oiseau rebelle](http://oiseau-rebelle.diary.ru/)

Оригинал: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/61064> Baby Girl by Medie, разрешение на перевод: отправлено

Размер: драббл (740 слов оригинала, 755 слов перевода)

Пейринг/Персонажи:Дерек Морган/Пенелопа Гарсия

Категория: гет

Жанр: романтика, PWP

Рейтинг: R

Краткое содержание: Морган отказывается выполнять приказ Гарсии, и ‒ что вовсе неудивительно, ‒ ей это нравится

 

 

У Дерека припасено для нее множество ласковых прозвищ: детка, куколка, красавица ‒ Пенелопа давно уже потеряла им счет. И когда он смотрит на нее с особой улыбкой или звонит с задания, чтобы она нашла ему нужную информацию, она больше не слышит, как он ее называет. Вместо этого она слышит невысказанное обещание. Волнующее, тягуче-сладкое, как карамель, обещание дня, проведенного в постели, ритмичных движений его тела и скользящего в ней члена, умелых пальцев, ласкающих ее, пока она не  закричит.

Вообще-то он не должен делать этого на работе. У него есть приказ не улыбаться, не усмехаться и не разговаривать с ней так, что немедленно бросает в жар.

Но он ее не слушается.

Эмили просит ее проверить кое-что. Неофициально. То есть, почти незаконно. Потому что ФБР неодобрительно смотрит — в прямом смысле слова, у Хотча есть для этого специальный взгляд — на такого рода вещи, и Пенелопа ждет удобного момента, когда ее запросы будут не так заметны на сервере.

Она влетает в систему, осматривается, порхая вокруг кластеров данных, минует протоколы безопасности в ритме танца, чувствуя себя примой-балериной — и ей это ужасно нравится.

— Привет, детка.

Пенелопа вскрикивает от неожиданности. Голос Дерека, низкий и бархатный, раздается у нее над ухом, и боже мой… По ее телу проходит дрожь, и она резко поворачивается. Дерек порочно ухмыляется, и да, Пенелопа попала: она отлично знает этот взгляд.

— О нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет. Не смей.

— Что? Я ничего не делаю. — Он подается вперед, опершись на ее кресло обеими руками, и Пенелопа ерзает. — Я просто навещаю свою любимую девочку.

Она улыбается и наставляет на него палец, который он тут же игриво прикусывает.

— Мы договорились.

Укус сменяется поцелуем, а затем Дерек всасывает ее палец в рот и проводит по нему языком. Дерек очень, очень плохой мальчик. Он лукаво смотрит на нее своим особым взглядом, точно зная, что она не может отказать ему. И он прав. Паршивец. Огромный, красивый, о-боже-собирающейся-трахнуть-ее-прямо-на-работе-так-что-она-отключится-когда-кончит паршивец.

— Мы не договаривались, Пенелопа, — усмехается он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее. — Мы решили отложить это обсуждение. Помнишь, мы тогда сидели за столом?

О да, она отлично это помнит. Она до сих пор не может смотреть на тот  стол спокойно, не чувствуя, как у нее становится мокро между ногами. Господи, что он с ней делает…

— Ты на меня плохо влияешь.

Дерек становится на колени перед ее креслом. О боже, он же не собирается… черт, почему она сегодня надела брюки? Дурацкий выбор!

— Наоборот, я уверен, что это ты на меня плохо влияешь. До встречи с тобой я не думал ни о чем подобном.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркает Пенелопа.

Дерек смеется и запускает пальцы ей в брюки пальцы.

— Ладно, может, и думал. Но обещаю, детка, для тебя я сохранил свои лучшие идеи.

Она точно попадает в ад за это, она в этом не сомневается, но все же поднимает бедра, помогая ему. Это одна из ее любимых фантазий. Правда, в ней обычно фигурируют наручники и неотразимо выглядящий Дерек, прикованный к ее креслу.

— Хм, я знаю этот взгляд, — говорит он, раздвигая ей ноги, и Пенелопа подвигается поближе к нему. Он качает головой, глядя на нее с неприкрытым желанием. — Черт, детка.

Смеясь, Пенелопа вцепляется в его футболку и притягивает к себе.

— Заткнись и приступай к делу, агент Морган. У меня мало времени.

Он улыбается в ответ и целует ее.

— Обожаю, когда ты мне приказываешь.

— Я запомню, — говорит Пенелопа, толкая его вниз.

— Обещания, обещания, — отзывает Дерек и опускает руку.

Пенелопа закусывает губу в ожидании первого прикосновения его пальцев к ее клитору, и когда она ощущает его, то шипит от удовольствия и откидывает голову на спинку стула, толкаясь бедрами навстречу руке Дерека.

— Да, вот так, — хриплым глубоким голосом говорит он.

Этот голос она слышит каждый раз, когда Дерек возвращается с очередного дела и проводит с ней все выходные, открывая для себя все новые и новые способы довести ее до оргазма, стирая из памяти работу.

Пенелопа выдыхает имя Дерека, слепо хватаясь за него. Он отводит ее руки, и она понимает, что он собирается сделать, но не готова к этому. Его горячий и мокрый язык, ласкающий ее, заставляет Пенелопу закусить губу, чтобы не закричать.

Позже, намного позже, когда они оба, потные и разгоряченные, обретают дар речи, Пенелопа смотрит на Дерека, сидящего на полу у ее ног, и он улыбается ей, солнечно и жизнерадостно.

— Черт, детка, то, что ты творишь со мной…

— …скорее всего, незаконно в нескольких штатах, — хмыкает она. — Хочешь пощекотать нервы?

— С тобой? Всегда.

— Хорошо, — отвечает она. — Потому что тебе уже пора, а чтобы добраться до лифта, тебе придется пройти через комнату, полную профайлеров с этой твоей улыбкой, которая буквально вопит о том, что ты только что самозабвенно трахался.

Боже, он такой милый, когда паникует.

 


End file.
